Teach Me the Meaning
by Stony Knight
Summary: Bagoas hates serving Darius as a courtesan but fears what new duties Alexander's reign might force him into performing.
1. Teach Me the Meaning of Friendship

**Story Title:** Teach Me the Meaning…

**Chapter Title:** Teach Me the Meaning of Friendship

**Summary:** Bagoas hates serving Darius as a courtesan but fears what new duties Alexander's reign might force him into performing.

**A/N:** Well, to start off, I'm borrowing one of Renault's characters again for this story, because I can't find any information of the actual historical figure he would have been based on. Sorry if you hate this and/or are unfamiliar with her books, but he's a little more than necessary at this point. I'm trying to get actual history to follow the story line of the movie in this fanfic.

Also Alexander and Hephaestion won't be showing up in this chapter. Please forgive Bagoas for his little comment about our favorite Macedonian king, but he hasn't yet met the guy at this point in the plot line.

**Warnings:** Again I ask why a homophobe would be reading Alexander fanfiction. Other than that, I can't think of much else that may be a problem in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership in Oliver Stone's _Alexander _or in Mary Renault's books. I'm just borrowing some of their historical characters for fun.

* * *

Bagoas gave a weary half-smile upon spotting Tyriotes waiting for him in the servants' corridor just outside of Darius's bedroom. Ever since the death of the Great King's wife, the elder eunuch had been at a loss as to what to do with himself, having been her primary servant for most of his time with the royal household. Now Tyriotes divided his time between assisting his late Lady's two daughters and watching over Bagoas, something the youth had grown grateful for over the past months.

"How was he tonight?" Tyriotes clasped the young courtesan's hands in greeting.

"Let's just say I'm glad he's leaving tomorrow morning with the army," Bagoas sighed, leaning against the elder eunuch for a moment.

"Did he hurt you? Are you bleeding?" concern laced Tyriotes words as he wrapped a supportive arm around the youth's waist.

"No, I don't think so," Bagoas pulled away a bit, wanting to head for his rooms on the second floor of the harem wing. "This Macedonian upstart has him frustrated, and he has a bad habit of taking it out on me. I know he doesn't mean it, but after spending all day restraining his emotions, he has a tendency to lose his self-control in the midst of his lust."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't give him a legitimate excuse to cause you pain," Tyriotes continued to support the youth as they slowly made their way to Bagoas's apartments. "I don't care if he is the Great King. He should treat you better."

"Perhaps he should but to tell him so is practically suicide," Bagoas sighed. "I can understand him thinking that a eunuch is incapable of feeling pleasure, but to think we can't feel pain just doesn't make sense to me."

"Well count yourself lucky that you can feel pleasure. Not all of us can, after all."

"I'm so sorry, Tyriotes. I forgot," Bagoas pressed a brief, consoling kiss to his friend's cheek.

"It's alright, Bagoas. It's not your fault, and truly I took no offense from your words," Tyriotes gently urged the youth to continue walking. "I just hope that someday you'll find yourself better off because of all this. I know you hate being a courtesan, but once your youth fades away and the Great King loses interest, you'll never have to work another day in your life."

"But is it really worth the price? When I was still a boy, I used to dream of the life I was going to have," Bagoas paused beside a window to glance at the moon illuminating the night sky. "I wanted so much to see the world. I planned on becoming an architect or an engineer or perhaps just a simple merchant. I've always wanted to see the ocean, Tyriotes, to know what it feels like to stand in the bow of a ship and move with the rolling waves."

After a moment of silence, Bagoas turned and began heading for his rooms once more, ignoring the ache in his body as he felt tears of grief begin to fall from his eyes. The youth didn't say another word until they were safely within the sheltering walls of his small bedroom. It was only once Tyriotes had shut the door behind them that Bagoas turned back to his only friend and confidant.

"I feel trapped here, Tyriotes, like a bird in a cage. All I have known for the past four years are the confines of the harem and the walls of Darius's bedrooms, whether it's been here in Babylon or at Susa or at Persepolis. I'm suffocating in this life. What's the use of having fine silk robes or golden baubles or jewel-encrusted sashes, if I'm never permitted to feel the wind on my face or smell the scent of rain-soaked woods in the spring? I'm not even allowed to exercise my own horse when I want, because I have to always look pretty for _him_! What's the use of being treated like a lesser prince if my life will never be my own?"

"And what would you do if you gained your freedom, Bagoas?" Tyriotes slipped his arms around the youth's waist, holding him and needing to comfort him.

"I would die, Tyriotes, I would die. I am too old to become an apprentice, and my family is long dead by now," Bagoas nuzzled against the elder eunuch's shoulder, hiding his tears and his face from the world. "All that would be left for me is to become a prostitute on the streets, and why would I become a lower form of what I already am if I hate it so much?"

"Oh Bagoas, would you really give up so easily?" Tyriotes felt his own tears begin to flow. "Would you not at least try to find a wealthy merchant to serve who would take you on his travels? Surely with all the lavish gifts that Darius has given you over the years you would be able to survive on your own long enough to find a man who would ask no more of you than to provide an extra pair of hands to ease his workload. You could find the way to your dreams."

"Perhaps, but I know so little of the world beyond these walls. I wouldn't know where to begin," Bagoas sniffled delicately as he pulled away and collapsed onto his bed. "Besides, why dream of things that may never come to pass? They'll only serve to break my heart further."

Tyriotes shook his head, wishing he could say something to encourage the little courtesan before him. But there was nothing he could say that wasn't just empty words.

"Come on, now, Bagoas, and strip down. I'll help you prepare for bed."

The youth nodded and sat up long enough to remove his robes and trousers while Tyriotes poured out some wash water into a silver bowl. Bagoas watched his friend's movements in the lamplight as the elder eunuch dipped a soft washcloth into the water and then rung out the excess. Tyriotes possessed a simple sort of grace about him that the passage of time had not stolen away as it had his youthful looks. He was still handsome enough to Bagoas's eye, but without the Queen's presence in the palace anymore, Tyriotes had faded into obscurity. It was for this reason, perhaps, that the Great King had never noticed the elder eunuch's service to his favorite courtesan; otherwise Tyriotes most likely would have been removed from the harem.

With soft, steady strokes, Tyriotes began to wash away the scent of sweat and sex from Bagoas's body, causing the youth to release a tired sigh. The young courtesan allowed his eyes to slip shut as his friend caressed his aching body and helped him to left go of the built up tension that had plagued his muscles ever since he had entered Darius's bedroom earlier that night. The elder eunuch always knew just how to manipulate his body into a calm state without allowing his touches to linger for too long, leaving Bagoas wondering if Tyriotes had performed this same task for the Queen when she was alive.

The youth was broken out of his thoughts when his friend tapped him on the hip, signaling him to roll onto his stomach. Bagoas offered a shy smile as he complied so that Tyriotes could run the newly re-dampened cloth over his back. The cool wetness sent a shiver across the young courtesan's body, drawing another content sigh from Bagoas as it chased away the heat of the Babylonian night. Finally, though, Tyriotes gave a second tap to the younger eunuch's hip, and Bagoas knew it was time for him to strip off his linen underwear as well.

After the elder eunuch had cleaned between the youth's legs, he took the washcloth over to the oil lamp to examine it for signs of blood. Bagoas held his breath as he waited for the verdict. After careful scrutiny, however, Tyriotes gave a satisfied smile.

"There's no blood, Bagoas. You can rest easy," the elder eunuch then dropped the cloth back into the silver bowl and placed it on a little side table for Bagoas's servant to deal with in the morning.

The youth wrapped up in his light bed sheet, the night air too hot for any heavier blankets. Tyriotes stepped over to give Bagoas a goodnight kiss before retiring to his own rooms, but the young courtesan caught his wrist as he made to leave.

"Thank you," the youth whispered, "for being here for me. I've needed a friend more than I realized. I hope someday I'll be able to repay you for your kindnesses."

"Just being able to watch over you and having your friendship in return is enough payment for me, Bagoas," Tyriotes gave the youth one more kiss to his forehead before finally extracting himself from the little courtesan's grip and leaving him to fall asleep in peace.

* * *

Bagoas watched the procession assemble from the vantage point of his apartment's main window. If it weren't for the light of countless torches along the main avenue of the city, the darkness of predawn would hide the spectacle, but as it was, the streets below were illuminated as though they were in the midst of a furnace. From experience, Bagoas knew that the temperature down in the streets would also feel like a furnace due to all the bodies and torches being confined to such close quarters.

As it was, the young eunuch felt lucky he didn't have to join in the organized chaos below him today. His body ached even more this morning than it had last night, and the only reason he was even up at this hour was because of his duties in assisting the Great King dress in the mornings. Weariness tugged at his aching muscles, and the courtesan gave a sleepy yawn. Despite the noise and heat rising up from the city beneath him, Bagoas turned and slipped back into his bedroom, immediately curling up on his bed to get some much needed sleep.

Several hours had passed by the time Tyriotes snuck into the courtesan's rooms, bringing with him a bottle of light wine and some dice. It wasn't often that the two had the liberty to engage in drinking games, but with Darius scheduled to be away with the army for at least a month, no one would be calling for the services of either one of them for quite some time. They were free to drink themselves sick if they so chose, but usually neither eunuch drank more than enough to get a light buzz, wishing only to pass the long hours of the day. The slower they drank the longer they could stave off the boredom of harem life.

Tyriotes placed the wine and dice on the small dining table in the front room of the tiny apartment and slipped quietly into Bagoas's bedroom. The elder eunuch was surprised that the youth was still asleep but didn't have the heart to wake his friend. So while he waited for the young courtesan to rejoin the conscious world, he sat down on the stool of Bagoas's dressing table and stared at the sky through the narrow slit of the bedroom window. Happily, he didn't have long to wait on the youth, and he gave a gentle smile as he heard the young courtesan whisper out his name.

"Has the army left then?" Bagoas asked with a yawn.

"It's been at least two hours now," Tyriotes answered as he got to his feet.

"Good. Tyri, come here," the elder eunuch approached, thinking his friend merely wanted a hand up. He knew Bagoas was still sore, having seen him limping stiffly on his way out of Darius's rooms again in the early morning. However, the elder eunuch was caught off guard when the youth tugged him down to lie beside him.

"Bagoas, what are you doing?" Tyriotes asked, his voice filled with nervousness. The young courtesan could be severely punished if the king found out he was fooling around with someone; Tyriotes would be executed for even being suspected of being that someone.

"Hush, Tyri. Anyone who would care has left by now. The harem girls are forbidden to set foot on this floor, you know that. I just want to cuddle for a little while," Bagoas pillowed his head on his friend's shoulder. "Just for a quarter hour, that's all I want. No one will come in. My slave is out in the bazaar, shopping for new ribbons for my dance costumes and to commission new tack for my horse. He won't be back anytime soon, maybe mid-afternoon at the earliest."

"Alright, but I want an explanation for why you're suddenly being so reckless when we get up," Tyriotes surrendered, enjoying having the youth close despite his physical inabilities. Bagoas smiled as he snuggled a little closer to his friend.

The time allotment that the young courtesan had elected for this little cuddle section ended much too soon for either eunuch's preferences, but they dared not stay curled together any longer. Despite Bagoas's reassurances that no one would enter his rooms, they both knew that there were still plenty of people in the palace who might come calling on the youth's knowledge of the king. Not all of them would have the courtesy to knock before entering.

After redressing, Bagoas sat down at his small dining table to eat the breakfast his servant had brought in early. Tyriotes joined him, but having already eaten in his own rooms, the elder eunuch simply watched the young courtesan nibble at his meal.

"So what was that all about?" Tyriotes inquired when Bagoas had finished eating, indicating what had occurred in the youth's bedroom.

"I just needed it," the younger eunuch sighed. "Every time Darius calls me to stay in his bedchamber, it means he's going demand that I pleasure him. He never takes into consideration that I might be able to feel something. He never gives anything, only takes. I get so sick of it. Just once I wanted to lie in a bed with someone who wants no more from me than my simple presence. I wanted to know that I'm more than just a sex toy."

"You are, Bagoas, I can promise you that," Tyriotes offered a gentle smile to his friend. "Darius may not realize how much he actually values you, but I will never take you for granted. You may not believe it now or ever, but I do value your friendship just as much as you value mine."

"Thank you, Tyriotes. You always know how to put my mind to ease."

"I try," the elder eunuch gave a shrug accompanied by a sheepish grin. "Look at it this way, though. He's going to be without you for at least a month. That's enough time that he should come to miss you and realize just how much he does take you for granted. And when he gets back, if he has any amount of humanity to him, he'll decide to please you in some way as a reward for your service."

"That would be nice, but I don't want to get my hopes up," Bagoas gave a pessimistic smile. "At the beginning he may have given more consideration to my feelings and well being. But by this time he's tasted too much of king worship from the court and his staff. I'll be lucky if he doesn't do me some true damage in his eagerness to sate his own pent-up lust when he gets back."

Tyriotes could only shake his head. How was a person supposed to heal such a cynical attitude in one so young? Bagoas wasn't cut out for the life of a courtesan. The youth's spirit could only remain caged and chained down for so long before he snapped. Tyriotes had seen this same situation before, and watching a beautiful youth break under the tortures of harem life wasn't something he wished to see again, especially when it was Bagoas he was watching. However, the elder eunuch had no idea of how to stop such a fate from happening to his young friend, and it seemed to him that things were spiraling out of control at a much faster rate as of late.

* * *

**End A/N:** Thank you for reading this first chapter of my new story. Subsequent chapters may take a little longer for me to get posted than in _Lovers of the Divine Lion_, because I haven't worked out as much of this story's plot line yet.

Please review or comment. I don't care what you have to say. I won't be offended if it's nothing positive. Some feedback is better than no feedback.

Thanks again! ~ Stony Knight


	2. Teach Me the Meaning of Resilience

**Story Title:** Teach Me the Meaning…

**Chapter Title:** Teach Me the Meaning of Resilience

**Summary:** Bagoas hates serving Darius as a courtesan but fears what new duties Alexander's reign might force him into performing.

**A/N:** So yeah, I had planned to introduce Alexander into this story by the end of this chapter, but you're going to have to wait until the next one. I'm not too disappointed about it, though. I think it'll make things more enjoyable in the end. So I hope you'll enjoy chapter 02 as it is.

**Warnings:** Tyriotes gets mad and his words become a little graphic. You'll get over it.

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership in Oliver Stone's _Alexander _or in Mary Renault's books. I'm just borrowing some of their historical characters for fun.

* * *

After a few weeks of peaceful solitude in the Babylonian palace, Bagoas emerged from his rooms one afternoon to an atmosphere charged with tension. Curious, he sought out Tyriotes to find out why everyone seemed to be on edge. The youth found his friend sitting on the ledge of a small pool in the harem's private fountain court, talking with the chief eunuch and several lesser-ranking individuals. They were speaking in hushed whispers, fright glowing in their dark eyes, and Bagoas felt worry begin to bubble up in his stomach.

The young courtesan approached the pool with his usual cool arrogance and commanding grace. Ever since he had arrived in Darius's court, Bagoas had worked hard to earn the dislike of the other eunuchs. During his first few weeks, they had harassed him with embarrassing and annoying questions about his intimate services to the Great King. They had fawned over him, offering tiny gifts and services, trying to win his favor, knowing he had the king's. A few of the more desperate individuals had even gone so far as to corner him in his rooms and attempt to seduce him, pledging to treat him as if he were the Great King and themselves the courtesan. They had wrongly assumed he enjoyed his duties, attributing this as the cause for his unwillingness to tell them anything. Frightened and disgusted by the actions, Bagoas had threatened to tell Darius who would have had them exiled or executed for such things. After that, many of the eunuchs had begun to leave the youth to his own devices, not realizing how afraid and alienated their persistent questions had made the young courtesan feel.

Bagoas slipped up to Tyriotes and sat down beside him. The others had known for awhile that the late Queen's gentle servant had somehow managed to catch the young courtesan's eye, but due to the youth's public attitude, many had come to feel sorry for Tyriotes rather than jealous of him.

"Darius met the Macedonians and Greeks at Gaugamela. Although he had them outnumbered, he apparently turned tail and ran," Tyriotes informed his young friend. "Rumors say he's fleeing for Ecbatana and won't be returning to Babylon anytime soon."

"And what of the Macedonian king?" Bagoas kept his voice neutral, carefully masking the fear and betrayal that he felt at the news.

"Some say he'll pursue Darius. Others think he'll bring his army here to Babylon," the elder eunuch glanced at the young courtesan from the corner of his eye, trying to gage the reaction he was hiding. "Either way, all the messengers agree that he's currently taking time to care for the wounded and give last rights to the dead, even though it costs him valuable time."

"Well if he decides to come to Babylon, he will probably find himself with time to spare. This is the second time our Great King has fled from him, after all," Bagoas could not hide all of the contempt from his voice, leaving some of the other eunuchs looking stunned at his words. "This Macedonian seems patient. It should not surprise anyone if he bides his time and lets Darius run for a little while. He probably fancies it as a game of cat and mouse."

"Do you really think he's that arrogant, Bagoas?" one of the other eunuch's inquired.

"Arrogance is the birthright of royalty and nobility," the youth shrugged, getting up to leave. "You've been here long enough. You should have learned that by now."

"If it's the birthright of nobility, than what's your excuse?" another eunuch quipped.

Bagoas turned to glare at the offender for a long moment, and Tyriotes could sense his friend was debating something in his mind which was important to him. Finally there was a softening to the young courtesan's eyes, and for the first time, Bagoas allowed the other eunuchs to see a hint of his deep sadness.

"All any of you have ever seen are the lavish gifts that Darius has bestowed upon me, but none of you have ever realized that he has taken away from me everything that I ever had and held dear," Bagoas turned away before anyone could see the tears threatening his eyes. "The only thing I have left that did not come from that self-centered coward is my pride."

The youth hurried from the courtyard then, focused only on getting back to the safety and comfort of his rooms. As soon as he was out of sight, he knew the others would huddle back together again to begin gossiping about him. And for once, Bagoas wished he hadn't become such a stranger to his fellow eunuchs. The thought only lasted a moment, however, as he recalled just how petty and competitive the group of harem servants could be. He knew he was better off without them.

A few moments after he reached his tiny apartment, Bagoas heard a soft knock on the door. Then Tyriotes slipped into his front room and immediately drew him into a consoling embrace. The young courtesan allowed himself to collapse against his friend's sturdy frame and weep into his shoulder, needing to just let go of his straining emotions. Tyriotes rocked him back and forth, hushing him with gentle words and soft caresses. Bagoas took all of it that he could get, nuzzling hard against the elder eunuch's chest and threatening to unconsciously bite him as his sobs grew harsher.

"What are we to do now, Tyri? Darius has abandoned us to a barbarian king and his marauding army! We'll be lucky if they don't kill us in their quest to wipe out loyalty to the Great King!"

"I don't know what we should do, Bagoas, but I do know that it will be better for us to stay put than to risk being caught on the run. All we can do is pray that this Macedonian will be merciful. We are merely servants, after all."

"But they can do whatever they want with servants without political consequence!" Bagoas stared up at his friend with terror in his eyes. "I've heard that it is common to keep boys for pleasure in Greece, that in Athens men brawl for them in the streets. I'll end up becoming the plaything for half their army! I'll be raped to death!"

"We have heard no rumors even hinting that this Macedonian king allows his men to commit such acts. To the contrary, some say he has flogged men for raping innocents. Do not turn fearful without due cause."

"Do not trust to hope either!" Bagoas buried his face against Tyriotes's chest once again, his hysterical sobs choking off his words completely.

"Bagoas, oh little Bagoas, hush now!" the elder eunuch ran his fingers through the youth's glossy hair. "This Macedonian won't even arrive for over a week. We have time to figure things out, to gather more information on him. With Darius on the run, his spies won't all be able to catch up with him. Some will come here and report, surely! We'll find a way to keep you safe if it is necessary, I promise!"

As Tyriotes continued to offer soothing words and calming touches, Bagoas's hysterics slowly eased away. Finally exhausted, the youth began drifting off to sleep in his friend's protective arms. Moving with utmost care, the elder eunuch carried the slumbering courtesan into his bedroom and put him to bed. Knowing the younger eunuch would most likely wake up with a headache from his crying, Tyriotes then went to fetch fresh wash water and some medicinal concoction to clear the youth's head.

When the elder eunuch finally returned from his little mission, he was disturbed to find Bagoas toying with one of his ornate daggers used as a prop in some of his dances. The look in the courtesan's eyes warned Tyriotes that whatever his friend was pondering, nothing good could come out of it. Moving quickly, the elder eunuch placed a firm hand around the slightly smaller one which held the dagger.

"No, don't even think about it, Bagoas," Tyriotes's voice possessed a seldom-heard commanding tone that startled the youth out of his trance-like state. The elder eunuch took the dagger from his friend and placed it back in the drawer of his dressing table.

As he turned back to Bagoas, Tyriotes found the young courtesan staring up at him with more sorrow in his dark eyes than his friend had ever seen before, and it greatly worried the elder eunuch. The youth was coming dangerously close to his breaking point, but Tyriotes would refuse to let him fall over the edge.

"Here, drink this," his voice gentle now, the elder eunuch handed the healing brew that he had fetched to the young courtesan. Bagoas took it and drank the bitter herbal concoction without complaint and then relaxed back onto his soft mattress.

Tyriotes dipped a clean washcloth in the bowl of fresh water he had collected and began to wipe the tearstains from the youth's delicate face. As he worked, a knock sounded on the outer door, and after Bagoas bid the visitor to enter, the chief eunuch slipped into the tiny apartment. For a moment, the fat, bald-headed eunuch stared at the late Queen's servant, seemingly surprised to find him in Bagoas's bedroom. But then the little courtesan spoke, snapping the other out of his thoughts.

"And what mal intent brings you here?" despite his weariness, the youth still showed annoyance at this unwanted visit. After what he had revealed in the fountain court, Bagoas wasn't feeling up to dealing with anyone beyond Tyriotes at the moment.

"I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you were alright," the chief eunuch fumbled with his pudgy fingers, feeling ashamed that he too, like all the other harem servants, had so badly misjudged the youth. "It is my job after all, and apparently I have not been doing it as I should."

Bagoas gave the chief eunuch a distrustful glance before refocusing on Tyriotes and reaching for the damp cloth he still held. After spreading the item over his face, the courtesan rolled onto his side, putting his back to the room in a dismissive attitude. Tyriotes knew his friend wasn't trying to get rid of him; it was his other visitor he wanted to discourage. The elder eunuch rubbed comfortingly at the youth's back a few times and then stood up to direct their overseer to the front room.

After shutting the bedroom door behind him, Tyriotes gave the chief eunuch a questioning look, wanting to know why the other male had decided to invade his friend's sanctuary now.

"How's he reacting to the news?" the overseer inquired, still fumbling with his fingers and not willing to meet Tyriotes eyes.

"How do you think? He's absolutely terrified!" the other eunuch hissed. "This is your fault, you know. If you idiots hadn't alienated him by assuming he enjoyed his job and this life…"

"And how were we supposed to know? Most of us would sell our souls to have the opportunities he has had!"

"Oh come on! How could you not know he hates it? What fourteen-year-old who you've ever met actually wants to get his ass plugged by some horny old man every other night? King or no king, it's still a harsh way to lose one's innocence," Tyriotes wanted very much to strangle the obnoxious, oblivious eunuch standing before him. "And now he's eighteen and scared to death that this Macedonian conqueror is going to throw him in amongst a horde of soldiers who haven't had a woman or a boy for a month or more as soon as they reach Babylon's gates!"

On second thought, Tyriotes wished he could gut the man with Bagoas's dagger, thinking he'd never get his hands around enough of the overseer's flabby neck to actually asphyxiate him. The late Queen's servant took a deep, calming breath and turned away from the target of his rising anger, knowing Bagoas needed him as a reassuring force in his young life right now. Anger, no matter whom or what it was directed at, would only serve to stir up the youth's negative emotions under the current circumstances.

"He's not handling things well right now," Tyriotes ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "I know him better than anyone else, but even I can't predict what he's going to do under the strain of this new situation. Lately, though, some of his words and actions have me worried for his health and safety."

"Stay with him then," the chief eunuch said after a short pause. Tyriotes glanced at him as though he had grown a second head.

"Be serious! I would be executed for such a thing!"

"I am being serious. Consider the facts. Darius has fled, and he won't be coming back to Babylon anytime soon. The Macedonians and Greeks are not as restrictive with their women as we are, so I would say it's safe to conclude they aren't as restrictive with their boys either. And what they don't know won't hurt you. If anyone asks, you're just taking care of a sick courtesan as you used to care for the Queen. Bagoas's servant doesn't have your expertise in that particular area after all. Why would this Macedonian king execute or even punish you for doing a necessary job that no one else has the training for here?"

Tyriotes had to admit that the chief eunuch made a fair argument. And he did want to stay with Bagoas to make sure the youth didn't do anything stupid in a fit of emotion. Finally he nodded his agreement.

"And I want you to make sure no one else says anything stupid to him or within his hearing," Tyriotes gave the overseer one last hard look. "I want them to understand that Bagoas hates what he's been forced to do and that their envy hurts him. If they had understood that from the beginning, then he wouldn't have become so arrogant towards them."

The chief eunuch consented and then turned to leave. Tyriotes waited until the door had closed behind his chubby form before slipping back into Bagoas's bedroom. He found the youth still curled on his side, but the washcloth had been removed from his face and placed back into the silver bowl on the dressing table. With a gentle smile, the elder eunuch slipped into the bed beside the younger and ran a comforting hand through the courtesan's tear-dampened hair. Bagoas turned a questioning look on his friend.

"The chief eunuch gave me permission to stay with you for now," Tyriotes explained. "If anyone asks, they're to be told that you're sick and that your servant doesn't know how to handle it."

Bagoas responded with a sleepy smile and nuzzled against his friend's chest. Within moments, the youth had fallen asleep in the protective comfort of Tyriotes's arms.

* * *

**End A/N:** So that's chapter 02. I hope you enjoyed it. (Personally, it's a little shorter than what I wanted, but setting up the next scene would have added too much I think.)

Please review! It's always appreciated! ~ Stony Knight


	3. Teach Me the Meaning of Promise

**Story Title:** Teach Me the Meaning…

**Chapter Title:** Teach Me the Meaning of Promise

**Summary:** Bagoas hates serving Darius as a courtesan but fears what new duties Alexander's reign might force him into performing.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. Things got a bit busy around here between different events and celebrations. Also, it just didn't want to be written. I deleted it twice, I think. But I hope you enjoy it!

**Warnings:** Any guys who are reading might want to hang onto their balls…

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership in Oliver Stone's _Alexander _or in Mary Renault's books. I'm just borrowing some of their historical characters for fun.

* * *

"Please, Bagoas, King Alexander will be here at any moment. He wants to meet with all of the members of the harem and its staff," the chief eunuch pleaded with the young courtesan. "I know you're frightened, but he made it quite clear that he wanted everyone at this meeting, including even our slaves."

Bagoas glared at the overseer, but the sound of commotion and unfamiliar male voices from the courtyard below his rooms sent the youth scrambling for his private privy. Tyriotes quickly followed to hold back his friend's hair as Bagoas retched up his breakfast. The chief eunuch felt a new wave of compassion flow through him as he watched and listened to the effects that the youth's immense fear were having on his physical body. When the nausea and vomiting had passed, Tyriotes helped the young courtesan to a seat at his dining table where he gently patted away the youth's sweat with a damp cloth.

"Alright, I'll tell the king you're ill, but you'll have to meet with him eventually, Bagoas. You can't hide in your rooms forever," the overseer finally relented. "I have to go now. Tyriotes, stay with him."

Once the chief eunuch had left, Bagoas climbed unsteadily to his feet and stumbled into his bedroom where he collapsed into the familiar comfort of his blankets. Again Tyriotes followed his young friend, sitting down on the edge of the small bed and running a soothing hand over the youth's hair and back. Bagoas stared up into the elder eunuch's dark eyes, tears glistening in his own. But the young courtesan had cried himself out over the last few days, and now his body felt numb under the weight of his nervous fear. It wouldn't be long before the youth was truly sick from all of the stress he was suffering.

Tyriotes could sense the resignation that was slowly killing the willful and lively spirit that he had come to love about Bagoas, and he had no idea of how to stop this creeping death. The elder eunuch knew with absolute certainty that his friend had begun to pine away and would die of this deepening depression if nothing happened to reverse it. But he had no more idea of what Alexander would ask of Bagoas than anyone else did within the harem. The necessary relief the youth needed might not come at all along with this change in the ruling power of their lands.

"Speak to me, Bagoas. Tell me what to do to help you. Please," Tyriotes pleaded softly to his friend.

"There is nothing you can do, nothing within your power or that you would be willing to do," Bagoas whispered, nuzzling against the elder eunuch's thigh as he curled around his friend. "I want to die, Tyri, and I want it to be on my terms. I don't want to be used again. I just want to be freed from this life."

"I know, little one, and I wish I could help you. But as you pointed out, I'm not willing to help you with that," Tyriotes pulled the youth up so that he could cuddle his friend against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Bagoas."

"It's not your fault," the young courtesan's voice was muffled slightly as he wrapped his arms around the elder eunuch's waist, holding tight.

The pair sat in silence after that. Bagoas felt his eyelids droop as weariness replaced his emotion-fueled strength. Despite his fighting to stay alert, the youth began to doze against Tyriotes's chest. Ever since the word had come that Alexander would be taking up residence in Babylon while he regrouped and reorganized, the young courtesan had been on edge. And now all of the tension and restlessness was catching up with him, leaving Bagoas unable to fight off the exhaustion any longer, even though he knew Alexander was just beyond his door in the harem courtyard below.

Barely an hour had passed when someone gave a firm knock on Bagoas's door. The sound startled the youth to full alertness, but it was Tyriotes who bid the visitor to enter. The courtesan gave a plaintive grunt. This was his apartment, not Tyriotes's; therefore, Bagoas should get to choose who was admitted. And once again, the youth was not in the mood for visitors. However, the men who entered his rooms would not have been turned away regardless of the courtesan's wishes.

"I was told that you were ill and came to offer the services of one of our physicians should you wish them," Bagoas peaked at the golden-haired stranger standing in his front room who had spoken. "You're Bagoas?"

"Yes, this is Bagoas, and I'm Tyriotes, his current caregiver," the youth's friend offered a bemused smile to the handsome stranger and his even more attractive companion. The pair projected an aura of gentle and friendly concern, despite the fact that both their scars and parade armor proclaimed them to be military men. "We thank you for the offer, but I'm not sure if there's much your physicians can do for him, my lord."

"What has caused his illness to make you say such?" the golden man slipped into Bagoas's bedroom and sat down on the stool before the youth's dressing table. His auburn-haired friend moved to lean against the doorframe between the two rooms, quiet and observant.

Bagoas, taking courage from the warmth in the first stranger's voice, shifted against Tyriotes in order to study the pair. The courtesan's trained eyes easily picked up on the fine quality of their clothing and dress armor, noting that although it was meant primarily for display, all of the pieces would still provide the same services as their battlefield counterparts if the situation called for it. While both men seemed gentle and welcoming, the youth also immediately recognized in their countenances that each possessed the potential and ability to command and that they would be obeyed. Darius and his generals had possessed a similar bearing, but none of them had ever seemed as open as either of these two men. Bagoas wondered if such a friendly quality in his commanders (and there was no doubt in the youth's mind that these men held that kind of position) had been the determining factor in gaining Alexander so many victories in the face of difficult odds.

Bagoas was interrupted from his silent musings by Tyriotes forcing him away enough to allow their eyes to meet. The young courtesan could see his friend asking without words for permission to speak for him. Although reluctant to have his private life laid bare before two strangers, Bagoas preferred this situation over the thought of Alexander discovering his fears only after calling for his services in the bedchamber.

"Go ahead and tell them whatever they wish to know, Tyri," Bagoas whispered. "I'm not sure I can myself."

Tyriotes nodded, tucking the youth's head under his chin before turning back to the golden stranger and his friend, "To be quite blunt about it, he's terrified of King Alexander, and it's putting a lot of stress on his body. That's what is making Bagoas sick."

"I see," the golden-haired stranger had turned very grave at this news. His friend, however, had gained a rather amused gleam in his eyes. "But he has never met Alexander, has he? Why does he fear someone who he doesn't even know?"

"Bagoas has been a courtesan since he was fourteen, and while formerly Great King Darius was never observably abusive to him, he didn't exactly make Bagoas's services easy either," Tyriotes felt his young friend turn his face away from the men, knowing this talk left him feeling embarrassed and ashamed. "While it is not uncommon for men to assume a eunuch cannot feel pleasure, Darius also seemed to assume that we cannot feel pain either. In light of some of the rumors we have heard of the Greek city-states, Bagoas fears that even if Alexander were to know and understand about himself and eunuchs in general that the Macedonian king would still not give any consideration to his delicate senses. He's afraid that Alexander will hurt him or allow his men to hurt him in the midst of their lusts."

"Rumors? What rumors?..."

"If you're speaking of the relationship between an eromenos and his erastes," the auburn-haired man interrupted his companion, "then let me assure you that there are strict codes of conduct regarding such relationships that Alexander would never break, even if lesser men might choose to ignore such prescriptions."

"No one will hurt you or force you to do anything you don't wish to do, Bagoas," the golden-haired man whispered soothingly. "Besides, I think Alexander's lover might object to him taking a courtesan into his bed."

Tyriotes became curious at the look the two men exchanged, leaving the auburn-haired individual with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Hmm, I've never really thought about this type of situation before," the auburn-haired man paused for a moment to snag a chair from the front room to sit on. "Well, obviously a king is expected to take at least one wife and produce heirs. And there are always political marriages that must be tolerated. I can't recall a single instance of Alexander looking at another man or boy, though, so I've never considered what my reaction would be if I found him with a male courtesan in our bed."

"You're King Alexander's lover?" Bagoas stared over Tyriotes's shoulder in surprise at the beautiful man.

"Yes, I am. My name's Hephaestion, and I feel no ill-will towards you, Bagoas. You may be a courtesan, but as I understand it, such a life has never been your choosing."

"No, it hasn't. My training may have been pleasant enough, but I have never enjoyed sex," the youth admitted as he nuzzled against Tyriotes's shoulder, wanting his friend's reassurance. "Since I began serving Darius, I have only been an object, a means to an end. I just want to feel human again."

"Don't worry, Bagoas. We'll make sure you're well treated from now on," the golden-haired man promised. "Tell us, if you hadn't been forced to become a courtesan, what would you have liked to do with your life?"

"I've often thought about that, and in the end, I decided it really didn't matter. I just wanted to travel."

"Well you'll certainly do that with us," Hephaestion smiled, but then turned somewhat more sober. "Bagoas, would you and Tyriotes mind telling us a little about eunuchs? I mean we've never really encounter anyone like either of you before, and we would like to understand about you."

"Well, I guess to begin with, we should explain a little about our geldings," Bagoas leaned back to stare into Tyriotes dark eyes, knowing that this would be more difficult for his friend to talk about. "I was banded before being gelded. It prolongs the pain but is ultimately safer. It stops the circulation of blood before any cuts are made. Tyriotes, however, was simply cut which caused problems for him."

"The day after my gelding, the cutter's well became contaminated and everyone in the household came down with dysentery. My wounds were not properly tended to because of the sickness and so they fester deeply," Tyriotes gave a regretful sigh as Bagoas ran his hands along the elder eunuch's sides in a consoling gesture.

"He's always in some amount of pain now, but he hides it admirably," the youth leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to his friend's cheek. "Most individuals die when their wounds turn septic as his did."

"Bagoas is one of the lucky ones, though. He can still feel pleasure if someone takes the time to coax his body into it," Tyriotes pulled Bagoas into a protective hug as he returned the chaste kiss.

The two men remained silent as they watch the pair comfort each other. The eunuchs' words were hard to listen to, but Hephaestion and Alexander wanted to know what these men had endured. Unbeknownst to each other, both Macedonians were already thinking up ideas of how they could help Bagoas regain his dignity and to give each of the two eunuchs his manhood back.

Alexander felt pained by the fear the young courtesan had expressed concerning him, but the youth's mistreatment by Darius cut at him even more. The idea that a man could use a boy in such a manner who was clearly not cut out for a life of harem captivity made no sense to the Macedonian king. Bagoas would be much more beautiful in Alexander's eyes if the young eunuch were allowed to flourish in a life of freedom.

Finally remembering their company, Tyriotes and Bagoas explained in general terms their lives within the confines of the harem. Both men showed interest in the fact that the elder eunuch had acted as the primary servant of the late Queen and were pleased to learn that Tyriotes had been taught to read and write Greek at her request. The two also spoke the language eloquently which caused Hephaestion to suggest that perhaps they could act as interpreters or even teach their Persian tongue to some of the willing generals and military support staff. Both eunuchs showed interest in the idea and requested that the auburn-haired man speak to Alexander about it.

"I'm sure he'll agree to it," Hephaestion grinned at his companion, slightly surprised that neither eunuch yet realized that the golden-haired man beside him was indeed Alexander.

Both Bagoas and Tyriotes were accustomed to Darius's rich clothing and ornate articles of jewelry and armor which set him apart from other men as clearly being the Great King. Alexander, however, currently wore nothing to distinguish himself as being of any higher rank than his lover. It was no wonder neither eunuch had guest at his identity, and in light of Bagoas's fear, it was probably for the best in this moment.

"Do you think King Alexander will permit Tyriotes to continue staying with me, Lord Hephaestion?" although the young courtesan's voice was timid, he also sounded hopeful.

"All the members of the harem have been given their freedom. The two of you can do as you please," the auburn-haired man smiled. "Those who wish to return to their homes can go. Those who prefer to stay on with the army we will find work for that is to their liking."

As both Bagoas and Tyriotes offered their thanks, a knock sounded at the courtesan's outer door before a servant entered the small suite with the eunuchs' lunch.

"I guess we should take that as our cue to go and partake of our own meal," the golden-haired man glanced at Hephaestion.

The quiet general gave a nod, "Yes, we both have duties to attend to as well. I hope we can meet with each other again and talk more, Bagoas, Tyriotes."

"Thank you for coming," Bagoas offered a shy smile as he and Tyriotes both unfolded themselves from the bed. "Both of you have helped to alleviate my fears."

"That's good to know," the golden man patted the young courtesan gently on the shoulder. The youth smiled up at him, taking a moment to marvel at the warmth and respect he found in the Macedonian's piercing grey eyes.

Finally the stranger stepped away from the eunuch and up to Hephaestion. As the pair left, each man wrapped an arm about the other, and Hephaestion pressed a loving kiss to his companion's golden hair which caught Bagoas's attention. For a moment the young courtesan stood stupefied, staring at the door that had just closed behind the two men. But then he suddenly dart forward and out to the catwalk beyond his apartment, the youth watching with widened eyes as Hephaestion and his friend headed along the hall towards the king's bedchamber.

"King Alexander?" Bagoas questioned in a whisper. The two Macedonians turned back to the young courtesan.

"Yes, Bagoas, I am Alexander," the golden-haired man answered softly, offering a gentle smile to reassure the youth.

The young eunuch approached the Macedonian king with nervousness but found he no longer felt any true fear of the man. When he was within arm's reach, Bagoas halted and observed his new king in silence for a time. Finally, though, the youth took the last step forward and accept the warm embrace that Alexander offered him.

"You'll never be treated as an object again, Bagoas. Hephaestion and I both promise you this," the king whispered into the eunuch's silken hair, bringing a smile to the youth's face.

"Thank you, my king," Bagoas replied as he finally pulled away and head back to his rooms. Tyriotes was waiting for him outside the courtesan's doorway, having watched the interaction between the two.

"Feeling better now?" the elder eunuch asked.

"Much better," Bagoas answered.

* * *

**End A/N:** So reviews are appreciated. Whether they are complaints or compliments, it doesn't matter. Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to come up with one more chapter, but don't expect it too soon.

Thanks again! ~ Stony Knight


	4. Teach Me the Meaning of Love

**Story Title:** Teach Me the Meaning…

**Chapter Title:** Teach Me the Meaning of Love

**Summary:** Bagoas hates serving Darius as a courtesan but fears what new duties Alexander's reign might force him into performing.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I really didn't have it planned out at all when I started writing it or the story in general for that matter (I only pre-planned through chapter 03). I hope you'll forgive me. As of right now, this is the last chapter for this story, but I'm not going to mark it as completed just yet.

**Warnings:** Nothing beyond the usual homosexual stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership in Oliver Stone's _Alexander _or in Mary Renault's books. I'm just borrowing some of their historical characters for fun.

* * *

Hephaestion smiled over the top of his scroll as he watched Bagoas leaf through his sketches of various bridges and war machines. The youth ran a curious fingertip over an image he found particularly intriguing and gave a shy glance towards the quiet general, silently asking for an explanation of the device. Hephaestion beckoned for Bagoas to bring the parchment over to the bed where he was reclining, and with silent eagerness, the young eunuch sidled up beside the auburn-haired man with the sketch in hand.

"What is it?" the former courtesan inquired as he handed the page to the general. "It looks a bit like a crossbow, but from the little of the notes that I can understand, I know that it's much bigger than that."

"It's a ballista," Hephaestion grinned as he wrapped an arm about the youth's shoulders. "Alexander's father, King Philip, was the first to truly implement them as a siege engine in his own wars, and now Alexander uses them. They are kind of like giant crossbows, but they can shoot darts farther than anything held in the hands."

Hephaestion then began explaining the mechanics of the device as Bagoas asked more questions. The general felt surprise at the intelligence behind the eunuch's curiosity; he had never expected such insight from someone untrained in any form of engineering or construction. It was disheartening to think that such a sharp mind as the youth's had been wasted on providing sexual pleasures for Darius during the years he should have been learning such desired knowledge.

"I think Alexander and I are going to have to talk about making you my apprentice," Hephaestion gave a soft laugh once he had finished answering all of the eunuch's questions. "I don't think I've ever come across anyone quite as inquisitive and eager to learn as you."

"That would be absolutely wonderful," the youth curled against the general's side, hugging him in gratitude. "Thanks, Hephaestion."

"Anything to make you smile, Bagoas. You've had enough sadness in your life already," Hephaestion sheltered the young eunuch in a protective embrace.

After a moment, the former courtesan pulled away to study the quiet general's handsome face, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of auburn hair behind the man's ear.

"What is it?" Hephaestion whispered when the youth continued to stare at him.

"I envy you," Bagoas sighed. "You have the life I've always wanted to have."

"Well then, that's all the more reason why you should be my apprentice. I want you to have the life you've always wanted," Hephaestion pulled the young eunuch against his side again where the youth pillowed his head on the man's shoulder. There was a long moment of silence before the auburn-haired man felt his companion shift restlessly against him.

"Hephaestion, forgive me for asking, but what's it like when you and Alexander… you know…?" Bagoas inquired shyly as he glanced up at the general.

"You want to know about love making as opposed to what Darius put you through?"

"If you don't mind…"

"It's alright, Bagoas. I don't mind talking to you about it," Hephaestion kissed the youth's forehead to soothe away his nervousness. "But I'd appreciate it if this conversation stayed just between the two of us and perhaps Alexander if you wish to ask him some questions as well."

"It'll stay between us, I promise," the former courtesan reassured his new-found friend.

"Thank you," Hephaestion paused a moment to gather his thoughts, rarely having discussed his relationship with the king before. "I guess the best way to describe it would be to say that Alexander is a very selfless lover. In the beginning, he was reluctant to engage in physical activities, but I think the cause of that was the fact that he's the younger coupled with me having been a bit precocious."

Bagoas gave a soft giggle while snuggling tighter against the general's side, peering up at him with amusement from beneath his delicate eyelashes. "You? Precocious? That is a strange thought considering how reserved you seem to be most of the time."

"Hmm, yes well, some things tend to change in light of time and experience," Hephaestion smiled as he ran his fingers through the eunuch's silken hair. "But anyway, when we first began exploring each other physically, Alexander focused mainly on making me feel good, because he really didn't have much interest in bodily pleasures at that point. Eventually, though, he seemed to wake up to his senses, and after having him give me so much attention, it was easy for me to repay the favor. He had taught me what gave the most pleasure, and so I showed him in return once he finally decided he wanted such things."

"No one ever did that for me, not even during my training," Bagoas sighed, daydreaming about the general and the king being together when they had been younger. The youth found both men to be exceptionally handsome, and he admired their love for each other. "I take it that neither one of you outgrew that giving type of intimacy?"

"For the most part, no, we haven't," Hephaestion replied. "However we have been known to go at it rather roughly at times. Mainly that sort of thing occurs when we've been separated for longer than either of us wanted due to stupid complications. We never hurt each other, though, if the other hasn't given consent to it regardless of how befuddled our minds become in the midst of our passions. Sometimes we'll even refuse to give the other what he wants if we think he's not thinking clearly."

"You must be able to read each other very well, then, without the use of words even," Bagoas seemed a bit stunned as he wondered at the idea of that type of bond.

"The other Companions don't understand it," Hephaestion sighed out wearily. "Some of them have grown jealous of me for having such a bond with Alexander. They don't believe that I could love just the man and not the king."

"But you do love the king as well," Alexander's voice emanating from the doorway startled the pair. "At least you love him to the extent that such a title allows us to pursue my dreams."

"Our dreams," Hephaestion corrected as he watched the golden-haired man slip into the royal bedchamber. Alexander sat down on the bed beside his beloved general and Bagoas and ran a gentle hand over the youth's back. The former courtesan offered a shy smile over his shoulder for his new king.

"You certainly seem to have made yourself comfortable," Alexander commented as he cuddled up behind the young eunuch. Bagoas turned so that he could easily see both the king and the general as they talked.

"You don't mind, do you?" the youth asked quietly.

"I might if I thought you were trying to seduce my beloved Hephaestion," Alexander gave Bagoas a sweet smile before pressing a kiss to his temple. "But I doubt that thought even crossed your mind, did it?"

Shaking his head in the negative, the former courtesan took hold of Alexander's hand and gave a return kiss to his battle-scarred knuckles. The king chuckled softly at the gentle tickle of Bagoas's silken lips before reaching up to stroke a dark, misplaced strand of the youth's hair back into place. He then pulled both the eunuch and Hephaestion into a loving hug. Bagoas nuzzled into Alexander's chest, marveling at the tenderness that this golden man was willing to share with him. Darius had never done so much as give him a tender look.

"Tyriotes said he'll be working late with some of my support staff and plans on retiring to his own rooms tonight," the king announced after a moment. "If you want, Bagoas, you're more than welcome to stay here with us for the night."

"If neither of you minds it, then I would like to stay," the young eunuch glanced up through his lashes in growing embarrassment. "I'm no longer use to being alone at night and fear I wouldn't be able to sleep without having someone nearby."

"We don't mind, Bagoas," Hephaestion reassured the youth. "You'll always be welcome here when you need it."

"Thank you," the youth whispered.

Alexander pressed another kiss to the former courtesan's hair and then slipped from the bed to prepare to retire for the night. Hephaestion also rose from his place against the headboard, and Bagoas followed to help the general put away the scrolls and sketches they had been looking at earlier. When they had finished this small task, Hephaestion stripped off his chiton and joined Alexander at the washbasin where the king was rinsing off with a damp cloth.

Bagoas blushed as he turned his back to the pair and prepared for bed himself. The young eunuch suddenly felt nervous about the whole thing but wasn't about to change his mind on the offer. Over the last few days Alexander seemed to have gone out of his way to comfort the youth and prove that he saw Bagoas as an individual with emotions and personal rights just like any one of his Companions and friends. The former courtesan wanted this opportunity to show his new king that he did trust the man now and that his efforts had been fruitful.

While Bagoas neatly folded his garments, Hephaestion stepped up behind him and began to run a soft, damp cloth over his shoulders, washing the youth with surprisingly gentle hands for a battle-hardened soldier. The former courtesan glanced back at the quiet general, his blush renewing itself across his beautiful face. Hephaestion laughed lightly at the reaction before turning the eunuch around to face him so that he could wash the youth's chest. Bagoas's blush grew even brighter as he noted that both the general and the king were fully nude and seemed to plan on sleeping that way.

"What is it?" Hephaestion inquired, wanting to know why the young eunuch had grown suddenly shy.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's just…," Bagoas hesitated in thought for a moment, trying to pick his words carefully. "Well, Darius never really treated me like I was much more than some prized, finely trained animal, I guess. In such circumstances, nudity isn't embarrassing. Animals don't know any better. But both of you have treated me as though I am human. Things feel different now, and I can't help it."

"Well, there's no way we're going to treat you like an animal, so I guess there's no helping it," Alexander grinned as he wrapped his arms below the youth's hips and lifted him up with a laugh. "You're just going to have to get over it!"

The king then dropped Bagoas onto the center of the bed, leaving the eunuch laughing in embarrassment and surprise. Hephaestion hopped up beside the youth, laughing with him, and pressing playful kisses to the side of his face while Alexander attacked the former courtesan from the other side. Bagoas writhed and wiggled under the tickling hands and continuing kisses of both men, his laughter bringing tears to his eyes as the pair did their best to distract him from his embarrassment.

Finally Hephaestion and Alexander eased up on their playful teasing to allow the former courtesan to catch his breath. Calming down again from his excitement, Bagoas suddenly became aware of the fact that he was now completely naked. Somehow one of his new friends had stripped him of his linen undergarments during their play, and both were now studying him curiously.

The youth gave a nervous whimper as a shiver of fear trailed down his spine. Had the pair simply been toying with him this whole time? Were they now going to use him as they had promised not to do? Had they lied to him? Bagoas pushed himself away from Hephaestion and Alexander, drawing his knees up to his chest as he huddled against the headboard.

The action broke both men out of the strange staring trance they had fallen into. The king drew in a soft gasp of shock as he looked up into the young eunuch's frightened eyes. Hephaestion reached out and smacked his lover on the back of the head, signaling to Bagoas that it had been Alexander who had stripped him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the auburn-haired general hissed.

"I'm sorry, I was curious. And so were you!" the king whined to Hephaestion before turning pleading eyes to the youth before them. "Bagoas, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that without your consent. I just wanted to see what had been done to you. Please, I'm so so sorry."

Somehow the young eunuch knew the words were sincere, but even as his fear ebbed away, he couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. Alexander and Hephaestion both wanted to comfort Bagoas but were afraid of causing even more damage than what they had already brought to the youth. Neither dared to even speak again. The former courtesan, however, wanted whatever comfort he could get from the pair and so crawled over to sit between them.

"All you had to do was ask," Bagoas whispered, nuzzling into Alexander's arms as he tugged Hephaestion closer to both of them. "I know you've never seen a eunuch before, and I want you to understand about us. I would have been willing to let you examine me."

"I'm sorry, Bagoas, so sorry," Alexander held the youth protectively as he apologized again. Hephaestion wrapped his own arms about the two, nuzzling the eunuch's silken hair, still unable to speak. It wasn't long, however, until the former courtesan had silently cried himself to sleep in the lovers' comforting embrace, leaving any further words unheard and unanswered.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Bagoas found himself warmly entangled between Alexander and Hephaestion beneath the covers of the Great King's bed. Both men were still soundly asleep, and so the youth remained relaxed in their arms, not wanting to rouse either of them. Taking stock of his body, the eunuch found that the pair had managed to redress him last night without interrupting his exhausted sleep. Bagoas also discovered that both men had morning arousals, Alexander's poking him in the back of his hip while Hephaestion's pressed firmly against the front of his thigh. The former courtesan couldn't help but smile as he realized that this was the first time in his life where he wouldn't be expected to take care of either man. It felt good to know that he could simply drift back to sleep and let them be. And so he did.

* * *

**End A/N: **Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated! I hope to hear from you no matter what you have to say!

- Stony Knight


End file.
